Do Opposites Really Attract?
by H-46
Summary: This is a no war story of a divergent erudite girl and a dauntless boy that joins dauntless. There she sees the boy that she has loved for so long. One thing she doesn't know though is that he has loved her too. Will they survive in dauntless and get a happy ending or will something horrible happen first?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hello! This story is in two point of views. Stephanie (S) and Axel (A). I hope you enjoy and I plan to update every Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. Please review. I accept critisism well and I also take suggestions. Disclaimer: I do not own divergent, the story line, or the characters. Credit to Veronica Roth. ~H**

S

I look down at the pages in front of me. I'm reading this book for the third time. I scan the library looking for an open computer. None. I go in the library every morning and ask the lady at the front desk if they have any new books. She always looks annoyed and it seems that she always says no. I've already read everything here.

I see a computer spot open up. I immediately walk over to it, but then I stop in my tracks when I realize who is sitting in the chair next to it. Him.

A

I sit at computer number 46. I just finished all of the research for my biology report and I move on to English. It doesn't take me long to type it out, I've always been good at English. As I'm finishing up the last of my English paper i smell a whiff of perfume and then I realize who just sat next to me. Her.

S

I slide into the chair beside him. I sneak a look of his computer to see what he's typing. English, I finished that last week but I'm still impressed. It's not due until The end of the week and it's only Monday. His name is Axel Pedrad. He's in my Math, English, and history classes. He's one of the coolest guys in school and, of course, he's from dauntless. I on the other hand am just a plain erudite girl that can't keep he nose out of a book. He wouldn't give me a second glance, which is unfortunate considering that I've had a crush on him for a long time. He's to cool for me.

A

She starts to search for books online. It doesn't surprise me that she has read all of the books in the library. She's brilliant. Her name is Stephanie Williams. She's in all AP classes and is one of the smartest, and most beautiful girls in school, and of course, she's from erudite. I see her side glance at my computer which shows my English paper. I want to tell her that my brother dragged me to the training room in all of my free time and that's why I'm doing this so late, but I didn't want to make it sound like I'm trying to impress her. Although I do want to impress her, I really do and Ive had a crush on her for a while, but I doubt she'll ever want to go out with me. She's to smart for me.

S

Tomorrow is the aptitude tests. I am terrified of what it will tell me. I'm obviously erudite but that's not what I'm hoping for. I'm hoping to receive dauntless, because I know that's what he will get. I've seen how brave he is, but also selfless.

I remember walking through the halls when I saw a large candor guy picking on an abnegation. He kept calling him names and kept pushing him around. I started to run up to him but I didn't have to. Axel got there first. The candor giant out grew him in size but not by strength. When the bully refused to stop Axel made him. He could be abnegation. I'll choose that faction if I have to, so I can be with him.

A

Tomorrow I will take my aptitude test and I will receive dauntless. I'm positive I will. But I don't care, because I will choose erudite anyways.

I remember once seeing her go into the woods behind the school. It's unusual for a student to go back there so I followed her. I figured she was just looking for a quiet place to read, but I was wrong. She didn't sit under a shaded tree or in a patch of grass. She found the tallest tree and started to climb. When she reached the very top she pulled out a book. At that point I realized that she doesn't only try to find thrill in books but in reality to. She could be dauntless.

She could also be abnegation-the selfless. She's always helping people. I don't know if I would survive in erudite initiation but I would probably make it through abnegation. I'll do anything, just to be with her.

**So that's chapter one! Don't forget to review and if you haven't please read my other story. Goodbye for now. ~H**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. A special thanks to SecretSymphony301 for your review. I'm glad you like it. ~H**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent, credit to Veronica Roth.**

_S_

I wake up with red marks from accidentally sleeping with my glasses on. I get up and look in the mirror. I cringe at what I see. My long light brown hair sticking up in several places. On a good day I have neat long brown hair, and piercing blue eyes, I'm only 5'4 and I'm quite skinny. I brush my hair through and put it in a practical bun. I put on my glasses, that I don't really need but still use. I brush my teeth and get dressed in my blue clothes. This is the day, that will tell me who I really am. No pressure.

_A_

I wake up and spring out of bed. I'm usually not so awake in the morning, I mean who really is, but I didn't sleep much so I've been awake for a while. I take a shower then get dressed in my dauntless black. I have dark brown hair that is kind of spiking up at the moment, but I honestly don't care. I have hazel eyes and am about six feet tall. Maybe more. I have olive toned skin. Today is my aptitude test, my brothers have prepared me for this. Just in case I was… different.

_S_

I walk into the school, where they are having the tests. I've gone here for years but I just feel so nervous. My sisters told me about this day but never in depth. I will be the only one in my family to leave. I sit in the hallway when I hear my name. I get up, brush off my skirt, and go into the room. The lady that awaits me is from dauntless and is my height. She has long blonde hair and doesn't seem much older than I am.

"My name is Tris and I will be administering your test." She says with a small smile. She looks nice but also very tough. Maybe that will be me one day.

"I'm Stephanie." Is all I say. I sit in the chair, put my head back, and just look up.

"No questions? Huh." Tris says and she laughs. It's not like an erudite to not ask any questions. She hands me a vial with clear liquid in it. Now I do ask a question. "What is it?"

"Just drink it." Is all she says. I try to argue but it doesn't work so I lift the drink up to my lips and drink. I think I hear her to tell me to be brave but I couldn't quite make it out. I go through the aptitude test. I've studied this simulation so I know exactly what to expect but one thing I didn't read is that I would be aware that it was a simulation during it. When I wake up from my trance I'm back in the testing room with Tris staring wide-eyed at me.

She quickly turns around and enters something I can't see.

"So? What did I get?" I say impatient as she turns around and stares at me like I'm some sort of mystical creature.

"Come here." She says gesturing towards the back door. I follow her without question into an empty alley in the back of the school. "Were you aware during the simulation?" She says with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Umm…" is all I manage to say. I knew being aware was wrong.

"Tell me!" Tris yells. She looks flustered.

"Yes." I say standing straight. I'm not going to look like I'm afraid of her, not even when she yells.

"Shit!" She says under her breathe "I guess I better tell you what you got. You received Erudite, and Dauntless, and Abnegation, Candor, and Amity. Your divergent." She whispers that last part. Divergent? I thought they were all exiled because they are dangerous. That's what it says in our history books.

"That's not possible!" I yell. This isn't fair. I belong in all of them so I won't completely fit in any of the factions.

"Yes it is, it's just extremely rare. No, two is rare. But five is impossible. No one has ever gotten more than three." She talks like she has experience. Could she be divergent? She tells me I have to leave and go straight home and not to tell a single soul about this.

_A_

As I wait in the hallway I don't see Stephanie leave her room. She must have left through a back door. But why? I'm called in to a room with an amity administrator. Why are they so happy all of the time? It's really annoying. The lady has a big smile on her face and tells me that this will be over in a "jiffy". I start to laugh. I try to play around and I ask her a question.

"What exactly is a jiffy?" She starts to stoke her chin looking really confused and confesses that she doesn't know. I don't come from a serious family. I was adopted as a baby seeing as both my parents died for some unknown reason. I was adopted by a man and woman. The father died young but I was close with my 'mother'. I also have two adopted brothers but we may as well be genetically related because we have similar personalities.

I go through the aptitude test. I pick the knife, I don't run, I save the girl. Everything I was expecting. I wake up to the amity woman frowning. Wow, that's a rare sight. She starts to reach for the phone but I grab her wrist.

"Don't do that." I say. I know I'm divergent. I was aware during the simulation. I can't have her tell anyone. "If you want to keep peace, I suggest you not sentence me to my death by telling anyone. Pick a faction to enter and don't say a word." I say in a threatening voice. I lift a finger to my lips and leave in a straight face. I can't help but break out laughing when I get out. I may be strong and a good fighter but I can't intimidate anyone with just my words, I'm not serious enough. I walk over to a group of my friends sitting in the cafeteria. All the while I talk all I can think about is Stephanie. I hope she's okay.

**A/N please don't forget to review and if you haven't read my other story! :) goodbye for now **

**~H**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Hey guys! How are you? I know this chapter is long but I really like this one. Choosing ceremony today! WooHoo! Please don't forget to review. Goodbye for now. :) ~H**

_A_

"It's choosing ceremony today!" My brother shouts. He doesn't live with my mom and I anymore seeing as he is a member as of last year but he promised he would be there to wake me up by screaming. Great. I immediately walk into the bathroom and splash my face with cold water to wake up. I take a shower and get ready. Today is the day.

I'm a nervous reck. I know I won't fit in anywhere she will. She may be dauntless and that's the only initiation I will pass. God, I hope she picks dauntless.

_S_

I wake up to the blare of my alarm. I didn't sleep much seeing as I was up all night thinking about my divergence. I still can't get my head wrapped around it. Five factions? Damn.

Today I will choose dauntless. I believe that I can make it through. Erudite are all uptight and controlled, but not dauntless. They are free. I'm not just choosing this because of Axel, I'm choosing dauntless for me too.

My sister drives me to the choosing ceremony. She's our faction's leader's assistant so she's important enough to own a car.

I walk into the enormous room and sit with my faction. I'm surrounded by a pool of blue. I grab the handles of my chair to stop my hands from shaking. The ceremony goes by quickly, until I hear my name. I get up slowly making my way down to the five bowls. I feel all eyes on me and I tense. I make my way to the bowls and take the knife from the abnegation leader.

Marcus? Is that his name?

I take the knife with me in front of the bowls. I cut my hand, but it shakes so I go deeper then intended. I raise my bleeding hand over the bowl of my choice.

I've been thinking of my choice for a while. I was dead set on dauntless, but the more I thought about it the more I realized how I don't fit in dauntless, I don't fit in anywhere. At this point I've made up my decision of what faction to choose.

I raise my bloody hand over the bowl. As my blood drops I hear the sizzling of the coals. I chose dauntless and in some ways dauntless chose me.

_A_

I run after my oldest brother to the tracks. We await the train when he turns to me.

"So… today is choosing ceremony. Just, make sure you really love the faction you choose. Okay?"

"Yeah." Is all I manage to say. At this point I still don't know what faction to pick. I feel a light vibrate of the metal I stand on. Then I see the train in the distance. Me, like all the other dauntless, are used to this so we prepare to jump. As the train passes I start to run next to it. I grab the handle on the side and slide in. I stick my head out to make sure no one else needs to get on, when I see a chubby dauntless boy struggling for the handle. I reach his arm and pull him inside. He says thank you in between breathes as if he ran a mile. I hope he doesn't choose dauntless. It would be sad to see him faction less because he obviously tries.

I stand by the entrance of the train and loom at the passing buildings outside. I zoned out, lost in the terrain and my surroundings until I heard someone say something about being close.

I looked up, snapped out of my trance and get ready to jump. Once everyone is off the train and into the building that holds the choosing ceremony I sit with my faction. I scan the erudite section, when in a moment my eyes settle on her. It's like she stands out, illuminating the room with her beauty.

The ceremony is dragged out with about a minute per person. Until they call on Stephanie. I see her tense as she walks down the steps to the bowls. She takes the knife from the abnegation leader. I see her cut her hand. I have to grab the armrests of my seat to stop myself from going over there and helping her. I see her hand go over a bowl but I'm to far to make out what is in it, until I hear the cheers of my faction.

"Dauntless." The abnegation man says. She makes her way over to a few rows ahead of me. She sits down nervously as she brushes imaginary dust from her blue dress.

Everything goes by with a blur until they call me. I get up, trying not to show my nervousness or anxiousness. I take the knife and pierce my skin. Sliding the sleek silver bald across my skin. I lift my hand over the bowl and let my blood drop, into my current faction. This is my home, and it always will be.

When the choosing ceremony is over dauntless is the first to leave. As we run for the tracks I feel a slap hit my shoulder. It's my brother that brought me here, Zeke.

"Glad to see that we are good enough for you!" He yells over the roaring dauntless.

"You do still remember our bet right?" He yells again only this time I don't respond with a laugh "Hell yeah I do!" I say remembering the bet we had made. If I picked dauntless than I had to jump off the roof the same way Zeke did and I would get a whole chocolate cake. I had to trip off the roof.

I push my way through the crowd in search of Stephanie. When I don't see her I start to climb up, to the platform when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

I look down to see her staring up at me like I'm psychotic. I wave my hand up to gesture that she has to climb. I hear her groan before she grabs the first bar.

When I make it on to the platform I reach my hand down to help her up but she refused it. She got up all on her own. I'm impressed.

As I stand on the platform I see the train coming. Everyone braces themselves for jumping. I start running before the train passes and I'm the first to jump on. I move back to the doorway and look out to see if she made it on. I see her running. I reach out my hand and yell for her to grab it, only this time she accepts my help. She wraps her small hands around mine and allows me to pull her in.

When she is in the car she brushes off her dress and says thank you. Do I see her blushing? I can't help but smile.

As the train speeds over the city I sit next to a few familiar members and start a conversation. As we near the rooftop I get up and warn everyone. Everyone starts to jump off until it's just me and her. I reach out my hand to her saying

"Time to jump." I expect her to grab my hand. Most girls would kill for the opportunity.

But instead she says "No thanks, I got this." Then she jumps. I curse under my breath, I'm running out of room to jump. I don't think I just push off my feet and land on a rooftop, surprisingly on my feet.

I walk over to the members standing on the edge of the roof. Among them stands my brother Zeke . I still plan on fulfilling my dare.

The dauntless leader that stands on the roof starts talking, explaining how transfers will jump first. Damn, I was planning on going first.

Nobody speaks up and volunteers, until I see a small hand shoot up. Stephanie.

I'm to far back in the crowd to see her but when I hear a candor make a rude joke I have to clench my fists from personally going over there and punching him in the face. Trevor? He better watch his back.

She stands there for a few seconds until she just falls. I didn't realize it but I lunge for her, accidentally hitting the person in front of me. It just so happens to be Trevor. Oops?

After all of the transfers jump it's time for dauntless born. I'm quite an outgoing person and a lot of people know me at dauntless. As soon as the question of who is going first I yell out to volunteer. Like I promised Zeke I will trip, like he did. I run up to the ledge but instead of jumping on it I trip and fall right into the hole.

I don't scream on the way down, I laugh hysterically.

When I hit the net I see several hands reach out to me. I grab the one closest to me which is attracted to a guy who is not only taller and better built than me but has the stare that could burn a hole through you.

"First dauntless born jumper, Axel." He says loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey! You didn't even ask my name! What if I wanted to change it?" I say giving him an amused and pointed look

"Fine. What's your name initiate?" He says with a straight face.

"Oh, you got it right the first time." I say with a smirk. I've known four for a few years seeing as he's Zeke's best friend and his girlfriend is uriah's best friend. Talk about connections. Four dismisses me and tells me to wait with my instructors. As I walk away I catch a smile on his face.

I walk over to the instructors which happen to be Christina, a close friend of my brothers, and Uriah, my brother. I go over and receive a abnormally hard hit on the back from Uriah. I raise one eyebrow.

"Hey your back! I just lost a piece of cake!" Uri says, snapping his finger across his body pretending to be disappointed. Let's just say uri and Zeke make a lot of bets.

"Hey" I say to Christina. "Excited to have me as an initiate?" I say raising my eyebrows. I know they will torture me, but trust me, the favor will be returned. She starts laughing.

"Honestly? Not really. But I guess I have no choice." She says kiddingly.

I scan the room until my eyes set on Stephanie who happens to be staining alone against a wall. I tell Uriah I'll be right back. I know he and Christina are watching me probably making bets of who I'm going over to. I'm certain they will both lose.

"Hey, um you dropped these." I say handing her the glasses I picked up from the roof. Rubbing my neck after she takes them.

"Thanks. I'm Stephanie." She says after taking the glasses and shoving them in her pocket.

"Axel, at your service." I say as I bow. She starts to laugh and all I can do is stare. She is absolutely beautiful. When she sees me staring she stops and blushes as she looks at the ground. I snap out of my trance and speak up.

"Sorry, I get nervous around pretty girls." I say with confidence but slight uneasiness. And that just so happened to be the cue of four yelling at me to go to the dauntless borns.

I raise my hands in surrender as I walk back to Uriah and I walk over there they are both staring at me wiggling their eyebrows up and down. I roll my eyes and punch Uri in the arm. Hard.

I walk with my dauntless born group which has nine including me.

1\. Me, Axel

2\. Deegan, my best friend

3\. Lucas, antisocial

4\. Katie "BFF" as she puts it

5\. Ethan, one word describes him- steroids.

6\. Noah, the chubby kid I saw at the train.

7\. Claire, ex girlfriend ugh

8\. Emma, Claire's sidekick.

9\. Jaxon, kinda sketchy.

_S_

I grab an arm close to me to help me off the net. It belongs to a short woman with long blonde hair. Tris! It totally slipped my mind that she was in dauntless.

"What's your name?" She asks me. I've actually thought about this for quite a while. "Stephanie" is an erudite name and if i want to fit in to dauntless I have to have something different.

"Steph." I say with a spark of confidence.

"Four make the announcement" she says gesturing to the man behind her.

"First jumper, Steph." He says very loudly.

"Welcome to dauntless" tris says then she pulls my arm and whispers "remember what I told you about secrets, and also forget the name I told you, I'm six."

"What name? I don't even remember." I say with a wink. She gives me a small smile and I walk over and await my fellow initiates.

As we all wait for the dauntless borns to jump I go over to the wall. I have a friend, Aurelie, but she is talking with some candor. I honestly can't stand candor. As I stand by the wall alone I see Axel walking over. Knowing he can't possibly be coming over to me I pretend I don't see him. Until I no longer can pretend I don't notice him, when he is standing directly in front of me.

"Hey, um you dropped these." He says handing me my glasses. I thought they were in my pocket. I take them and put them in my coat.

"Thanks. I'm Stephanie." I say with a smile. He's so handsome. I'm surprised he even noticed me.

"Axel, at your service." He says with a bow. I let out a nervous laugh. We stay silent until I realize he is staring at me. I start to blush and I look down nervously, my hair covering my face.

"Sorry, I get nervous around pretty girls." He says with confidence, but his voice cracked a little at the end. Is he actually nervous? I let out a big smile, but then four yells at him to go back to the dauntless borns. Axel raises is hands in mock surrender and laughs as he makes his way back to his instructors, which he seems to know very well. He must know four too. Wow, I mean I knew he was popular, but… wow.

When the last jumper gets down here the dauntless borns have nine and we have eight.

1\. Me, Steph

2\. Aurelie, my best friend from erudite

3\. Jenna, seems nice, from amity

4\. Trevor, candor giant

5\. Nick, my other best friend

6\. Chris, Trevor's minion

7\. Liv, dating Trevor

8\. Mason, seems nice, from abnegation

As we make our way down the dark hallways of the dauntless compound our instructors are explaining what we see around is. When they are done they turn around to face us.

"If you have any questions speak up. Ask me, four, or ask six." Four says gesturing to tris behind him.

Then I hear laughter "Four? Six? Really? Your parents couldn't think of better names?" Trevor says as he breaks down laughing. Four walks up to him and looks him right in the eyes " If I wanted to deal with candor loudmouths don't you think I would've gone to candor." Four says, walking away and leaving Trevor shaking. We are shown the dormitories which is explained to be for both girls and boys, as well as the bathroom. I hear groans from the crowd. Tris and four walk back and instruct is that diner is at five.

I immediately pick a bed in the corner. Aurelie makes her way down to the bed next to me, as she claims it for herself.

"Heeeeeyyy" she says with a smirk.

"Oh God, what?" I say rolling my eyes. She obviously knows something or thinks she knows something, either way it's not good.

"I saw you talking to Axel. He obviously likes you." Aure says moving her eyebrows up and down.

"He doesn't like me. Trust me there are much prettier girls here."

"Well your never going to get anywhere with that attitude!" She exclaims. Throwing her arms in the air. I love Aurelie bit sometimes she can be overwhelming. Right before dinner Aurelie and I go to get a new wardrobe. We end up seeing Jenna along the way and ask her to join us. When we are all wearing dauntless black we head to the cafeteria. Aurelie and Jenna immediately find some others. I guess you can say I'm pretty shy because I don't head over there. Then I hear my name called, but not by aurelie or Jenna. Axel was calling me.

**by the way the name Aurelie is pronounced: (or)a(lee) Please review! ~H**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Hey! So this chapter is kind of short but the next one is going to be great! Probably one of my favorites. Anyways I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review please. :). Goodbye for now. ~H**

_S_

"Hey Steph! Over here." Axel calls. I start to blush. He knows my name! I walk over to the table he sits at, which also happens to be with all members including six and four.

"Hey." I say in his direction as I sit across from him.

"Sorry, I thought you didn't have anywhere to sit. I mean you don't have to sit here if you don't want-"

I cut him off. "No I want to. Thanks for the offer." I return a smile as he rubs the back of his neck. Everyone around me starts to talk as I just stare at the meat in front of me.

"It's beef. Try it, and put his on it."Tris says with a nudge and hands me a bottle of red sauce.

"You've never had a hamburger?!" Axel exclaims.

"Like abnegation, erudite eat plain food. We, I mean they, believe that if it doesn't contribute to knowledge then why waste your time." I say looking around me. I'm so out of place right now. I look over and see four, six and Christina share a glance, then burst out laughing. I'm not really sure why. Are they laughing at me? My face must get red because Axel clears his throat, "They're not laughing at you. Don't worry. I'm actually not sure what they're laughing at." He says with a small smile. I return the expression, grateful for him.

When diner is over I make my way over to the dormitories when something hit me hard from the back. I fall over onto the hard, cold ground. I raise my hands to my head checking for blood. I don't feel any. I turn around, with my hands raised, ready for another attack. Nobody is there. My eyes settle to a note on the floor.

_STAY AWAY FROM AXEL. OR ELSE_

A threat? But why? Who could it be from? I crumple the note and put it in the pocket of my jacket.

I walk down the hall to the dormitory, cautious to every sound. When I get into the dormitories everyone is asleep. I check the time and it's almost midnight. When I was hit I must of fallen unconscious and not even realized it. As soon my head touches the pillow I'm fast asleep.

I wake up before everyone else and use my time wisely to take a shower.

I arrive at the training room before anyone else. I see tris and four setting up what looks like knives. They are very flirtatious. I mean I already knew they were a couple, it's not that hard to figure out. Seeing as they both have numbers as names they are either dating or related, and by their physical traits they are definitely not related.

I shut the door, loud enough for them to hear. They both turn in unison, facing me.

"Umm, sorry." I say awkwardly.

"Sorry for what? It's not like you saw anything." Tris says with a threatening smile.

"Ye ma'am" I say with a solute. I go over to the knives and pick some up, weighing them with my hands. I turn one and grip it. I memorize the shape with my hands. I turn to see tris and four staring at me.

"What?" I say clueless.

"Oh, nothing." Tris says rolling her eyes and laughing. By the time everyone gets here I have mastered the art of knife throwing. Tris and four gave me a few pointers and I was hitting centre in no time.

Then Axel walks in.

"What are you doing here?" Four asks him in his 'instructor' voice.

"Why do you look so unhappy to see me?" Axel says in a sarcastically offended voice. Four just stares at him. Axel clears his throat.

"Uri and Chris told me to come and help you guys seeing as I'm so advanced in the knife throwing category." Axel says with much cockiness.

Four just snorts but agrees. He must have something planned because he has a smirk on his face.

"Why not a competition?" Four says "You say your the best out of dauntless borns. Why not put it up to the test against our best?"

"Bring it on!" Axel yells in delight. Four instructs everyone to stop throwing. He gives Axel three knives then he gives the best of the transfers three knives. Me.

I gulp, not wanting to go up against him. We both face the targets.

"Go ahead." Four says with his hands on his hips.

Axel immediately turns and throws a knife. One after another. Soon the knives are out of his hands and on the board. Each near the centre but none hitting bulls eye.

I turn and face the target, aware that all eyes are on me. I mimic the steps of four and tris. I step forward, breathe in, aim, breathe out, fire! I hit dead centre. Four comes to take the knife off the board so if another one of mine were to hit that spot it would have room. Again I repeat the steps and again I hit where I aimed. By the time the competition was over I won. Not only did I impress everyone but I gained their respect and that's something.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Hello everyone! I personally love this chapter and I hope you do too. Make sure to review and if you are interested I just published another story. ****Please review.**** Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own divergent. Creeds to Veronica Roth. Goodbye for now. ~H**

_S_

After the competition between Axel and I, Tris and Four decide that we can leave early. I've never been alone with him. I ball my hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

"How about a game?" Axel says breaking the awkward silence.

"Sounds fun! What do you have in mind?" I say slightly flirtatious. I've never been very good at flirting but I try my best.

"A dauntless tradition! Candor or dauntless. If you pick dauntless you have to do a dare and if you pick candor you have to answer a question truthfully." Axel says with a lot of excitement in his voice. I cringed at the word truthfully. What if he asks me who I have a crush on? I'd be screwed.

"And what if we don't want to do neither?" I choke out nervously.

"Well, usually we would have to remove a piece of clothing." My face must get red because he starts speaking faster. "But, in this case we can just pass and do another dare or question." Phew.

"Alright." I say with confidence "But I hope you prepare to lose!" I say with a smirk.

"Wow. Cocky much?" He says with a laugh "Candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless of course!" I yell.

At this point we are in the pit. We are one of the only ones here seeing as all initiates are in the training room and everyone is at work.

"Hmmm..." Axel says tapping his chin. "I dare you to talk to the chef and try to get us some cake."

"Ha! That's it? You're on!" I say as I run into the cafeteria which leads to the kitchen. There I se a man, in late forties, making what looks like cake. Perfect!

"Excuse me sir? My brother's birthday is today and his cake was just ruined. Could you possibly make me another one?" I say with my hands folded in prayer and in my most innocent, childish voice.

The chef shift his weight to his other foot, considering my plea.

"Fine." He grunts after rolling his eyes. "I just made this one. Don't screw this one up because I won't give you another." He says handing me a chocolate cake, already frosted.

I return to Axel feeling proud. He gawks at my arrival, carrying a full cake with two forks. We sit down in the middle of the pit and eat the cake, continuing our game of candor or dauntless.

"So? Candor or Dauntless?" I say raising my eyebrows and taking in another forkful of cake.

"Dauntless! I'm not a pansy cake!" He screams as he springs up. I burst out laughing.

"What the hell is a pansy cake?" I say in between fits of laughter.

"It's a Dauntless insult that's extremely insulting." He says, looking puzzled that I didn't know what it meant.

"Okay. What ever you say." I say with a smile and a roll of the eyes. "Seeing, as your not a pansy cake, I suppose you will go into the training room and ask four to throw knives at you." I say with a smirk.

"Kay" is all he says as he runs down to the training room. I run after him, laughing. When I finally reach the training room Axel is against the target and Four has three knives in his hands. The first one he throws, Axel lets out a feminine scream. For the next two Axel doesn't even flinch, I'm beginning to think the scream was for show. When Four is done Axel just screams thanks and runs out the door. We make our way back to the pit and sit across from each other.

"After initiation you'll always be able to do things like this." Axel says gesturing all around him.

"Yeah. If I actually make it through initiation." I say to myself. I must say it louder than intended because Axel gives me a puzzled look.

"Why wouldn't you make it through initiation?" Axel says with a concerned and questionable look.

"Oh it's nothing." I say with my head down.

"Okay candor or dauntless?" Axel says, changing the subject.

"Hmmm let's mix things up." I say "candor"

"Why do you think you won't make it through dauntless initiation?" He says still concerned

"I'm not a very good fighter." I say. I can't tell him I'm divergent.

"Well, why don't we fix that." He says as he gets up and leads me to the training room.

"You don't have to-"

Axel cuts me off "Nonsense." He leads me to punching bags, away from all of the other initiates. He shows me a few different punches and kicks. He suggests I use my elbows and knees seeing as I'm so small. He has practice on the bag.

Then I hear Tris call out to us " Are you guys coming? It's lunchtime."

I just look at Axel and laugh, remembering that we just ate an entire cake.

"Nah, we're good. We already ate." Axel yells back. We break out into a fit of hysterical laughing.

When we see Tris leave Axel turns to me. "I challenge you to a rematch for knife throwing."

"You're on!" I say back.

We both throw knives. All of mine hit the centre again but this time Axel's does too.

"How the hell did you get better in less than an hour?" I say with shock.

"I was just going easy on you before" he says with a cocky smile.

"Sure" I say rolling my eyes. I turn to see Axel staring at me. Then I see him lean in and try to kiss me. I immediately turn away. Axel looks up, crushed.

"I'm sorry I just thought that-"

I cut him off "No. I mean it's not that I don't like you, trust me I do it's just…" I stop and reach into my pocket, grasping the note I found the night before. I give it to Axel. As he reads it he looks confused.

"Someone knocked me unconscious last night and I found that when I woke up." Concern spreads through his face.

"Whoever wrote this, I will find them. I'll make sure they never touch you again." He says concern turning into determination and rage.

"I know you will, but that would make them want to hurt me even more. I'm sorry Axel but… I have to go." I say before running out of the room. Tears stream my face. I can't let him see me cry.

I don't know how I will survive dauntless, especially with a broken heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Hey guys! This is my favorite chapter so far... You'll see at the end;). Anyways I just wanted to apologize for not updating on Friday, my computer was malfunctioning and I had no access to internet. Yeah I know.. A nightmare. Please review, it would mean so much to hear what you think. Disclaimer:I do not own divergent or its characters, Veronica Roth does. (*): credit to the Instagram page emotionalquotespage and myquotingblog for those beautiful quotes. Goodbye for now! ~H**

_A_

She runs out of the room. And I let her. I can't move, all I can do is stand there.

Who could that note be from?I let out a frustrated yell and make my way over to the dauntless born's training room. I see my brother and Christina picking up some knives and I go to help them.

"Glad to see you're back." Uriah says. I don't respond and just proceed to picking up the knives. I could see Uriah and Chris share a glance. Then Uriah kicks my side, knocking me over.

"What the hell was that for?" I say clutching my side.

"See, I told you something was wrong." He says turning to Christina. "He usually would've just have laughed and then attacked me." He give me a pointed look and raises his eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say looking away.

"You know, you could be candor because you suck at lying." Christina says laughing.

"Spit it out." Uriah says, his eyebrows still raised.

"Geez! Fine I was rejected. Happy?" I say annoyed.

"By who?" Christina says, with a hint of compassion on her face. I grunt.

"Stephanie, the erudite." I say looking down.

"Is that the girl you've been talking about-"

I cut Uriah off "for a few months? Yep"

"Damn! That's got to hurt." Uriah says biting his fist.

"Yeah!" I yell "But it's for all the wrong reasons!"

"What do you mean?" Uriah says, taking his fist out of his mouth.

"I mean she likes me, but someone threatened her, and she has to stay away from me or else they will hurt her." I groan.

Uriah's face goes completely serious. "Why don't you go tell four and tris. Maybe they can keep an eye out for people who don't like her."

"Okay, I'll head over there now. I may be late to training." I yell back as I run for the door.

"Make sure you tell your instructor. Wait. Oh." Uriah yells jokingly back.

When I get to the transfer's training room there are only a few initiates. No sight of Stephanie. I immediately make my way over to Four and Tris who stand by the tables of knives discussing something. I clear my throat to get their attention. They both turn, and then relax when they realize it's just me. They both look at me, obviously aware of my serious attitude.

"What's wrong?" Tris asks.

"One of your initiates has received a threat, given to her after she was knocked un conscience." I say with as much seriousness and composure as I can produce.

"We'll deal with it. Who received the threat?" Four asks

"Stephanie. But I would appreciate you not confronting her about it." And with that I walk away. Although I overhear some transfers including a candor giant that I once fought before the choosing ceremony.

"I bet I could trip him." The giant says with a laugh. He sticks out his leg to trip me but I jump over it, and punch him in the face. I had the advantage seeing as he wasn't expecting me. In a fit of rage he tries to hit me but I dodge it and kick him in the stomach. I walk away, making my way through the doors, passing Stephanie on my way. I wipe off some blood off my face, not my blood of course. I turn back before I leave and see Tris and Four laughing and Stephanie staring at me. I wipe away a tear I did not know I shed. I turn and leave. I turn and leave _her_.

_S_

I see Axel leaving the training room. He looks angry, but not defeated. I can't help but stare, but when he looks back and meets my eyes I look away.

I turn to see what Axel did. Trevor is on the ground with a bloody nose and liv is screaming. I look over to see Four and Tris covering their smiles with their hands. Then Tris speaks up "Chris, take Trevor to the infirmary and take Liv with you. I can't deal with her screaming." Chris drags trove out of the room with the hysterics of Liv following close behind. When they are out of the doors Tris and Four are serious again and direct us back to the knives. They inform us that they will be grading our work with the knives tomorrow. As each of us line up I hear the doors open but I make nothing of it. I turn to see that Tris and Four are no longer watching us, instead they are tense when they watch a man walk in. He has greasy hair with a face swarming with piercings. He has a smirk on his face, like making Tris and Four uncomfortable is a goal. Like me, everyone has stopped throwing, and are examining their unfamiliar guest. He then turns to us, his smirk turning into a scowl.

"Did I say stop?" He shouts. "Throw." The empty silence is then replaced by the thuds of knives hitting the board and the clang of them hitting the floor.

I turn back to my target and concentrate. I still do not know who this man is but I know I've seen him some where. I throw the knife, and as expected it hits the centre. I throw one after another, all where I aim. I feel a hot breathe on my back and before I can turn to see who it is I hear a deep voice.

"You're quite good. Throw another." Says the mysterious man. I don't like him. The way he talks, the way he makes the people he's around tense. He doesn't seem like a nice, or perhaps even fair person.

I try not to smell his foul breathe or feel him looming over me. I throw and I know that I hit where I wanted. I turn to look at him. "Not bad." He says "for a weakling." He spits the words out. I taste bile in my mouth. I can't help it I must say something.

"What makes you think I'm weak?" I say putting my hands on my hips. He raises his eyebrows. "Everyone come with me!" He shouts and starts to walk towards the door. "Did I not make myself clear? Move!" He says turning back to the door and walking out. He leads us to the chasm. He calls me out of the crowd and I move in front.

"How deep do you think this is?" He says appealing to my erudite side. I won't buy into this.

"I don't know." I say taking a few steps back, but before I'm out of his reach he grabs my arm and pushes me over the chasm. I grip to his arm, until he tells me to hold on to the raining. I hold on to the railing and hear him say something about five minutes. There I hang, for my life. Crippling pain shots through my spine as icy water hits my back. I cry out, tears blurring my vision. I blink them away. Then my hand slips and I scream. I clench my teeth as I use my free hand to find the railing and grab on to it. It felt like ages by the time the man said I'm done. Aurelie and Nick rush over to me pulling me up and over the railing.

"Now everybody knows not to talkback." He starts to walk away. "Oh, and by the way my name is Eric." He says with an evil smirk. Once Eric is gone and I can support my weight I tell Aurelie's and Nick that I want to walk alone. After several attempts to get me to change my mind they finally left me to my thoughts. As soon as they walk down the hall and are out of sight I start to walk, although I don't know where I'm going. I barely take five steps until Axel emerges from the shadows and embraces me.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I went to help you until I saw Eric." He said out of breathe.

"Why are you breathing so hard? The dauntless born training room isn't that far." I say questionably. Even if he ran its not that long.

"Come here." Axel takes my hand and leads me to the chasm so my legs are dangling. "In our training room the leader max came to watch us today. Unfortunately that meant you had Eric."

"Wait!" I interrupt "Eric is a leader?" I exclaim. How could they let such a psychopath be a leader.

"Yes, and a powerful one. He's very cruel and when I heard he was watching the transfers I was very worried." He looks at me and meets my eyes. To the point that I can't stand it. I look away and breathe a deep breath, quivering at the end. Axel must know that I'm cold because he takes off his jacket and drapes it over my shoulders. I give him a grateful look. He clears his throat and continues "anyways when I heard he was with you guys I got extremely worried. When max left so did I and when I heard you scream, I-I panicked. I saw you over the chasm so I did the inky thing that I thought would help. I ran down to the bottom of the chasm, there's a door down there, and I prepared to catch you if worse came to worse." All I can do is stare blankly. He would go through so much worry and distress even though I turned him down. I try to change the subject, steering away from the confusion of our relationship.

"There's a door leading to the bottom of the pit?"

A grin forms on his face. It is quite mischievous. "Do you want to see it." I nod. Axel and I walk down several flights of stairs and down narrow halls that could only fit one of us at a time. The we come to a door down a dank, unlit hallway.

"Voilà." Says Axel gesturing to the rocky bottom of the chasm. I turn to him my mouth formed in an open smile. He gestures to go in. I carefully step on a small rock and then sit on a bigger one. Axel sits across from me.

"So? What do you think?" He asks me with his eyebrows raised, I shake my head.

"It's amazing. So excluded yet so open to the public." I say gesturing to the railing that is probably about one hundred feet above is.

"Did you receive any more notes from the person who is threatening you?" Axel says as he looks into my eyes. I can't help but stare back and get lost on the pool of blue. Engulped by a fierce color that only someone like Axel could posses. I blink a few times, trying to look away from his eyes. "No." Is all I can say. I know not knowing is bothering him. It bothers me too, but I can't really do much about it while I have to focus on initiation.

"Oh." He says. He looks hurt, I've never really seen Axel go this longer before smiling and saying something funny. I breathe having to ask the question I've been craving the answer to.

"Why do you even like me?" I say still looking down at my feet.

"What do you mean?" Axel says, I shake my head, trying to get the constant ringing from my ears to go away.

"I mean what do you want from a relationship with me? I'm just a plain Erudite girl that would rather take things slow." I say that last part a little quieter. I've never admitted to anyone, of my nervousness and anxiety of intimacy.

Axel takes my hands in his and looks at me. "You know, _I always think of you as I fall asleep. The words you said, the way you looked. The things we laughed about, and the silent moments we shared. And when I dream, I'll dream of you_(*). And the first thing I think about when I get up in the morning is getting to see you, and that makes everything okay. That's all I need, you're all I need." He squeezes my hands at that last part.

Instead of going with my gut, I go with my heart and let the moment take me. I've wanted this for so long, wanted him for so long. Now that I have him I can't let go, all I can do is let the flames ignite when I touch him and burn. _He was never supposed to mean this much to me; I was never supposed to fall so hard. But you know what? I did and that's the truth, and that's what keeps me holding on, because it hurts like hell to let him go _(*). I feel like Axel understands me, like nobody else has. But is this truly something to risk our lives for? I hope so, because I refuse to let go of him. And in that moment the ringing I've been hearing is gone, replaced my the water against the rocks and Axel's voice in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hey! Sorry I haven't updated but I've been so busy and I've been mainly focussing on my other story. This is a short chapter but someone from Stephanie's past is brought into the mix. ;) don't forget him he may or may not be important. Anyways I hop you enjoy and I plan on updating every other weekend. I will try to update every weekend but I make no promises. So I hope you enjoy. ****Disclaimer: I don't own divergent or the characters Veronica Roth on the other hand does. So good job to her.****_~H_**

Hand in hand, Axel and I walk back to the dormitories. He walks me to the transfer's room but before I open the door I let go of his hands.

"Why don't we keep our relationship a secret? Just until we find who wrote the note." I say looking over my shoulder.

"Alright. But it will be hard not to kiss you every time I see you." Axel says as he kisses my forehead. I give a soft giggle. We say our goodbyes. Once Axel is around the corner I go into the dormitories. Some initiates are here, the rest must be at dinner.

After me and Axel left the chasm he took me to his friend's apartment to eat. His friend has second shift for his job this week so he said Axel could use his space. After we ate we just watched a movie.

As I make my way over to my bed I realize it's not how I left it. All over the bed frame and the mattress are the words _"I warned you!" _Written in what looks like red paint. I scan the room searching for any guilty faces but no one seems quite interested with the vandalism. This threat is getting much more serious than I thought and I'm not sure if I should risk being seen telling Axel. I take a deep breathe and head to the bathroom to get something to clean this up, when I'm back in the dormitories it is completely empty except for someone sitting in the bed facing mine. Crap, it's Aurelie, I promised I'd sit with her at dinner today. I walk over there, pretending not to notice the mattress that threatens my well being.

"I wanted to ask you why you weren't at dinner but I have other questions now." She says looking at the mattress and then back at me. I obviously know that she wants to talk to me about the warning threat on my things but I'm afraid to tell her because the more people I tell the more people that could get hurt. I try to speak but no words come out, so instead I shrug my shoulders, hoping she would drop the subject. I knew she wouldn't but I honestly thought that maybe she would see that I can't tell her.

She continues the silent conversation with a pointed look at me, basically demanding me to tell her or else she won't leave. I let out a deep breath and sit next to her on her bed. Aurelie moves over so she can face me.

"So?" She says, raising her eyebrows.

"Well it's kind of a long story and, huh, would you look at the time." I say as I try to get up to leave. Aurelie grabs my arm and pulls me, forcing me to sit again.

"Talk."

"Okay well..." I go into depth of how I met Axel, and the threat and now this. When I am finished I look at Aurelie who doesn't seem to surprised, well not as much as I thought she would be.

"Hmmm, I think I may know who this person is. Axel has an ex girlfriend that is crazy jealous and at this point all signs point to her." Of course! Why didn't I think of that?

"You're a genius! But just one thing. Why weren't you so surprised that I was dating Axel. I mean, it even surprises me sometimes." I say

"Well, you've had other boyfriends so it's not that big of a change." She is referring to Zach, my long time ex. I broke up with him after I found him cheating on me. He tried to get back together, with words, gifts, and even brutality. Zach had a temper and was quite abusive. He left Erudite a year back at the choosing ceremony. I don't know where he went, I was just glad he left.

"One and don't bring him up." I say, resenting the past. Soon after I confess my relationship to Aurelie she helps me scrub off the paint left behind by someone who obviously wanted to scare me. If it is Axel's ex, Claire then I'm not that scared.

When we are done cleaning Aurelie suggests getting our first tattoos. Nick comes along. As we walk down the halls we pass mason, who gives is a shy smile in greeting. "Hey mason! Wanna get a tattoo?" I say enthusiastically. He goes pale at the words but swallows and nods his head, offering a brief smile. I whisper to him, making sure not to embarrass him, "you don't actually have to get a tattoo, I probably won't." Mason nods along but once we turn the corner to the parlor he lights up and roams, looking for a favorite. I begin to look through the art work, only then landing on a beautiful piece. It is a feather and at the thickest part it cascades into birds, saying free yourself at the top. I feel like this tattoo symbolizes why I picked dauntless. I get the tattoo going up my spine. I am free, not only does my back read those words but my heart does too.


	8. Author's note

Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't been updating. First my computer broke then I lost all of my login information. But I'm back now and plan to update within the next week! I want to say thank you for all of the support and I hope to hear more feedback soon! ~H


End file.
